There are several reasons that inkjet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces, particularly paper and photo media substrates. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and capability of multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. With respect to inkjet ink chemistry, the majority of commercial inkjet inks are water-based. Thus, their constituents are generally water-soluble, as in the case of many dyes, or water dispersible, as in the case of pigments. Furthermore, inkjet inks have low viscosity to accommodate high frequency jetting and firing chamber refill processes common to thermal inkjet architecture.
In inkjet printing, tiny drops of ink fluid are projected directly onto an ink-receiver surface without physical contact between the printing device and the ink-receiver. The printing device stores the printing data electronically and controls a mechanism for ejecting the drops image-wise. Printing is accomplished by moving a printhead across the ink-receiver or vice versa or both.
When jetting the inkjet ink onto an ink-receiver, the ink typically includes a liquid vehicle and one or more solids, such as dyes or pigments and polymeric binders. It will be readily understood that the optimal composition of such ink is dependent on the printing method used and on the nature of the ink-receiver to be printed.
An ink jet white ink provides a recorded product with a good visibility when printed on a surface with a low lightness such as a black surface. In addition, the white ink is also useful for marking industrial products such as those made of plastic products and is also suitable for printing onto woods, metals, glass, porcelain and leather, thus having been investigated from various aspects.